Projects
by Souta Kazuo
Summary: Naruto finally came out, except everyone wasn’t as understanding as he’d hoped they would be. What can Sasuke do to help? What will come out of it? High school fanfic, yaoi, NaruSasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Not too much to say about the story, except it doesn't take place in the ninja world, Just a city in Japan. A High school fanfic, woo.

Summery: Naruto finally came out, except everyone wasn't as understanding as he'd hoped they would be. What can Sasuke do to help? What will come out of it? High school fanfic, yaoi, NaruSasuNaru.

Parings: Well its Naruto and Sasuke, Not sure if its NaruSasu or SasuNaru, so just read to find out.

Disclaimer: Well, it's a fanfic, so I'm just a lowly fan, owning nothing but my imagination. All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, damn him.

Rated: M [ hehe ;) guess why ]

Note: I'm not really used to how people space the text in fanfics, so ill just try my best. :D

**Chapter One **_–starts out in naruto's P.O.V.-_

_Hmm, so how should I do it? Should I start it is a rumor? Should I just scream it… should I-_

"Naruto."

_Just tell only my friends and hope it somehow gets around? Should I-_

"Oi, Naruto."

_Should I.. I don't know! It's not everyday when someone just screams "I'm Gay!", so most people might just take it as a joke. What would people think? What would __YOU__ think…? Sa-_

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO!**" My lit teacher screamed startling me.

"What!? I DIDN'T DO IT!" Hey it's the first thing that comes to mind. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say since most people started giggling and chuckling, and I think I might have heard a few 'idiot's directed towards me.

"Oh… so you didn't do your homework?" Kakashi-Sensei asked.

_Hmph, I am definitely going to tell at least ONE person when the bell rings… which is in…_

"Naruto? Are you feeling okay today? I can barely keep your attention for more than a few seconds."

_About fifteen minutes, gah, maybe I'll just never tell. No, it's annoying to deny the fact that I am gay. What could possibly go wron-_

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, followed by a long sigh. "Oh Naruto… Whatever. Your next assignment class is a research project on… What you… no wait, your next assignment is on your favorite color and why. Yeah, that should be easy enough to grade." The whole class got excited thinking it'd be easy.

"Sensei! That's ridiculous! We aren't a group of seven year olds! We're Seventeen years old! Why can't we get a real assignment for once!?" A girl by the name of Sakura yelled. She's pretty to look at and all, but her hair is outrageously pink… like bubble gum. She claims its real. What a joke. She's also a kiss up. Pain in the ass should be more like it.

"Well Haruno-San, I am the teacher so I get to pick what you do and don't do. Besides, once you get the list of guidelines I made for you, you won't consider this so easy. Now class, come up and pick a number from this hat," He said pulling out a hat full with ripped up pieces of paper, "You will get into groups of two, and after you pick your number, you should also pick up the requirements sheet that I will place here." He said with a grin.

"Good-Job, forehead." Another girl Ino said. She had long almost bleached blonde hair and icy blue eyes, if I wasn't well, gay, I would totally be in lover with her.

"I hope I get Sasuke-kun as a partner!" Sakura and Ino both yelled squealing. They're both act like little smitten school girls that pounce on Sasuke every chance they get. Desperate much.

_What could possibly go wrong? I have to tell someone! It is killing me!_

"Naruto-kun?" a very shy Hinata said pulling me out of my thoughts, "Can you please get up so we can go get our project assignments?" PROJECT!? WHAT!?

"WHAT PROJECT!?" I screamed.

"Oh Naruto, welcome back to us." Kakashi-sensei said with his dumb looking grin, I think, he wears a mask!? How the hell can we tell his facial expressions? Or he just looks through his, uh, 'romance' novel. *cough* porn *cough*. "Just come up here and take a number and a guide sheet, it explains all."

"Uh Okay." _Man I feel dumb!_ _Stupid argument about coming out… its making me appear stupid-er_. "Um, 14? Did anyone else get 14?!" I screamed. No one answered. Everyone had already gotten a number, most were already paired up. The people I would have liked to have were already paired up. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, all already partnered up. "Kaka-Sensei, I don't think anyone else got my number, 14?" He looked at me a bit skeptically, before reaching into his hat.

"Ah, it seems we have two people out today, so 14 and 2 don't have a partner. Oh well just partner up with 2." He said. Makes enough sense I guess. I quickly skimmed over my classmates. _I'm confused, everyone has already paired up?_ _But whoever my partner is, I am going to tell THEM that I am gay. Wow… I am making a bigger deal about when I'm gonna tell rather how, who, why, etc._

Noticing my complication, Kakashi quickly yelled, "If you received the number two, please come up front." I turned again. Nothing. Where's my partner? There was no movement whatsoever that seemed to be coming towards the front until I noticed Sasuke fighting off Ino and Sakura clinging to him as he tried to push himself towards the front.

"Sasukeee-kunnn," They both whined, "Why don't you love ussss???"

"Kakashi called… me… to… the front." He stated trying to pry them off of him._ Oh no… anyone but Sasuke._ Truth be told, I had nothing against the raven-haired boy, but the rumors about him weren't too… nice? Yeah, nice. Everyone thought he was some badass drinking pothead rich kid with a hot car. He was popular, and had way too many people in love with him. Seriously? Yeah, this guy was pretty good looking, with his pale skin, and his onyx eyes that just seemed to go forever. His body just seemed like the perfect build, somewhere between athlete and skinny, he just looked hot okay? I seriously think if there was a record for staring at his ass, I would win, and just the way his – WOAH WOAH WOAH! What's wrong with me? Even if he was good looking, I could never be with him, he was far too popular, I was the opposite. He had a family, I didn't. He had money, I don't. He could get whoever he wanted, I can't. He's straight, and I have a penis. Damn. Complete opposites. Now he's right in front of me… just staring at me… no wait, I think he's talking to me.

"…So? Are you?" he asked. How did he know I was gay!?

"Uh… Yeah. I am." I said looking away, damn it why was I blushing?

"Okay so do you want me to come over today and get this over with? Or do you want to come over my place?" _Woah! Does he want to have sex with me or something!?_ Get what over with!?

"Get what over with?!" I yelled. He flinched. _Oh yeah, inside voices, shhh._

"The project? I thought you said you just agreed you got 14" He said. _Oh man, I must look like an idiot. So he is gonna be my partner? Haha, Oops._

"Oh yeah my bad, sorry just thinking about some stuff." I felt kind of bad. He was my partner for the project… what was the promise I just made to myself about telling him? _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP I never said that_. Maybe if it wasn't HIM, but no.

"Oh well, if you ever need to talk or help, I got your back." He said. I couldn't help but flash him a grin as he attempted a smile. Huh, weird response from the proclaimed ice prince, but I need more than just a few friends if I am going to get through this whole situation. Damn stupid teenagers and they're making everything complicated-ness, oh wait, I'm one too.

"Thanks. So you want to come to my place today?"

"Sure, I'll drive; meet me outside in the front of the school when it ends." He smiled again. God knows how much I want him to stop doing that. I don't want to blush… or uh how should I say, pop a tent? Yeah that works.

"Okay." I couldn't help but be excited. My first casual conversation with this guy; why did I think he was going to ask if he wanted to drink? Oh yeah, rumors, they suck. I only had a few hours to kill before we would go to my house. Damn, why is this class so early? Now I need to wait just about four hours before I can be with him again.

"Naruto!" I heard my friend Kiba yell.

"Oh hey Kib- WHAA?!" He tackled me to the ground. Ouch that hurt like a bitch, but at least something cushioned my fall. Oh shit, that something is now groaning beneath me. "I'm so sorry Sasuke!" I said trying my hardest to will away the blush adorning my cheeks. "Please forgive me!"

"Hey Naruto, Do me a favor okay?" Sasuke wants a favor from me?

"Sure!"

"Get off me now." Oh yeah… damn! I say that too much. But still, DAMN! I thought… never mind.

"I'm Sorry! Again!" I said. Another blush, I'm such a girl. After he got me off – _woah… man would I love it if he did that_ – I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'heh. cute' before leaving the room. When did the bell even ring? I must have missed it. Well it was just Kiba and me now in the room, aside from Kakashi.

"WAY TO SAY YOUR SORRY ICE PRICK!" I heard Kiba yell. "Well anyways Naruto, you ready to go to lunch?" _NO! I STILL HAVN'T TOLD ANYONE I AM GAY!_

"Uh yeah, could I just meet you and the others at lunch? I have some, uh, questions about the project I have to ask sensei." He lied.

"Oh okay. Well see you in a bit!" He grinned before running out to catch up with Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee. After he left Kakashi looked up at me.

"So Naruto, what is it that I can help you with?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei, I need some… _advice_."

"Oh? What kind of advice do you need?" I could tell by the look in his eyes he knew that I was going to tell him a secret of some sort, which I wanted to, and thankfully the sincerity I got from his gestures made me feel more comfortable with telling him.

"Well, it's like this… I'm… umm."

"Naruto, just say what your thinking, it's my job as a teacher to help you and not judge you." After a long sigh I finally tried to get out with it.

"Kakashi-sensei. I'm Gay." I closed my eyes waiting for the worst. When he did or said nothing I opened my eyes. What I saw, shock. He was just staring at me wide-eyed. _Here we go._

Hmm, this came a lot easier to write than I thought it would be. Well woho  Review it. It would help. If I knew what you all thought… so I can fix/make the story better. Only trying to please you guys  Peace out for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well, it's a fanfic, so I'm just a lowly fan, owning nothing but my imagination. All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, damn him.

Rated: M [ for later chapters and yaoi-goodness ]

Parings: Well its Naruto and Sasuke, Not sure if its NaruSasu or SasuNaru, so just read to find out.

Where we left off: "Naruto, just say what your thinking, it's my job as a teacher to help you and not judge you." After a long sigh I finally tried to get out with it.

"Kakashi-sensei. I'm Gay." I closed my eyes waiting for the worst. When he did or said nothing I opened my eyes. What I saw, shock. He was just staring at me wide-eyed. _Here we go._

-----------------------------------------

Projects - Chapter Two – (naruto's p.o.v.)

"So, You're gay?" Kakashi asked. _Didn't I just tell him this?_ At the moment I could only nod.

"So, how do you feel about it?" I asked.

"Well Naruto," He started, putting his book down, showing his seriousness, "I'm proud you had the courage to tell me, but I am sure you are aware that I am a teacher, and teachers are not allowed to get involved with their students. Also the fact that I am already in a relationship adds to this situation. Thank you for having the courage to tell me though." Ok, so he's okay with it. _Wait!? Did he just think I was HITTING on him!?_

"Kaka-sensei! That's not what I meant! I was asking for some type of advice!" I yelled blushing furiously.

"Yes, that makes more sense doesn't it? Silly me." He chuckled. What an ass! He probably knew what I meant anyways. "So what kind of advice were you looking for Naruto?"

"Well, I don't know, I just had to tell someone! It was killing me and I've been thinking about how to tell everyone else all class period." He stared at me and lifted his eyebrow, what part of that was confusing? Well I can't see half of his face so how should I be able to tell his facial expressions.

"Makes sense. That's why I couldn't keep your attention today in class. More than usual anyways." I think he's smirking at me now! Asshole. "Well if you would like my advice, I would advise you to come out only when you are completely ready. Some may accept you, most won't." _Gee thanks? That helps._ "-But you have to remember. 'Those who matter don't care, and those who care don't matter.'" Wow. That actually made sense!

"Wow! Thanks Kakashi-sensei! That really helps. Good luck with your boyfriend!" I grinned getting ready to leave the room.

"Who said anything about having a boyfriend?" He asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Uh- you read porn? I took a look in it one day 'cause you left that orange book of yours on your desk when you went to get something from the teacher's lounge," I said pointing to the book he recently put face down on his desk. "-And noticed a bunch of naked men – uh, doing stuff. I think when you have fetishes for penis, that's called gay isn't it? Put the clues together and wa-la! You got yerself a boyfriend! Don't worry, I won't tell no'one." I winked, and headed for the door.

"You do realize 'I won't tell no'one' means you will?"

"Che'…grammar snob!" I said laughing and left the class. I reasoned with myself that telling everyone I was gay now, would not be a good idea because it is only fifth period, Which means there are four more to go; Too much time to get ridiculed and have questions be asked. So telling later in the day is surely better, that way people have tonight and tomorrow to come to terms and accept me. I am a total genius. _Off to lunch!_

----------------------------------------

"Oi! Naruto! What took you so long?" Sakura asked. "Even Shikamaru beat you to the table. That's definitely saying something!"

"Chill Sakura he had some questions to ask Kakashi about the project," Kiba turned to me and winked after giving me a thumbs up. _That was odd? _ "Right Naruto?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded. Why did Kiba look like at me like he was covering for me? He was partially right in his explanation. I sat down at our lunch table accompanied by Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, and of course my buddy Kiba. After I said down the table resumed its previous conversation about how Kakashi is too easy on us then starting an argument regarding Shikamaru's laziness once he said it was still too troublesome. I looked over the crowd of people in my lunchroom scanning faces from sheer boredom until onyx eyes locked on to mine. Across from the lunchroom Sasuke sat with his friends, he too seeming bored of his friends' conversation, bringing us to now. Both of us staring at each other. Why was he even staring at me? Wasn't this kid supposed to hate anyone who didn't have as much money as him? Or as much popularity? Which also made me realize, why did he seem so nice during lit? He was definitely trying to comfort me with all that 'I got your back' stuff. Why'd he say that anyways!? Why was he so okay with me in his car driving to my house- er apartment like home? But still! Why does he make me ask so many questions to myself?! Why is he still staring at me!

"Oi Naruto! Why are you blushing? Normally only tomato face over here does that." Ino giggled while pinching Hinata's cheeks.

"He's probably thinking about all that hot sex we had last night, right Naru-chan?" Kiba teased. Which triggered a whole wave of laughing throughout my lunch table save for Hinata who only giggled and blushed.

"Please, Kiba, you think you could get this?" I said grabbing my crotch, he wants to play games, game on.

"Oh don't cry cause I made your ass hurt so much!" He countered.

"Okay enough you two, I think Hinata's starting to get jealous of Kiba." Sakura and Ino laughed. Me and Kiba ceased all laughing and now displayed a serious face. I knew Kiba liked Hinata somewhat, so this didn't register as funny to me.

"W-What? N-No! That's not f-funny!" Hinata stuttered. It was cute really. I think her cute-charm lured Kiba into liking her.

"Yeah, and besides, Naruto and Sasuke are having a little 'play date' today." Kiba said winking towards Ino. There's his revenge. Ino and Sakura were now seething.

"How dare you Kiba! They're both straight! Sasuke's too much of a sex-god to be into Naruto anyways!" Sakura huffed. Ouch. My self-esteem. She thinks I am straight? _Wrong!!_

"I mean no offense Naru, you're good looking and all, but Sasuke is just…" Ino giggled followed by a moanish squeal. What a girl. I seriously am reconsidering telling anyone I am gay, much less into Sasuke. Sakura might kill me, while Ino burns the remains.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata interrupted, "Can I talk to you for a second?" I could see the jealousy pour out of Kiba, and I started wondering if she wanted to ask me out, that wouldn't be good for Kiba, or me.

"Uh sure?" I said following her into the hall way after she got up.

----------------------------------------

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Y-You see…" She started, playing with her hands, "I was j-just w-wondering…"

"Yes Hinata?" I asked oh-so-innocently.

"doyouknowifkibalikesme?" she asked under her breath, her face red as ever. I could only look at her confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I was wondering if you knew if Kiba liked me." Wow! Didn't see that coming.

"I am not sure Hinata, But what guy wouldn't like you! You are so amazing and tal-wait! Did you just get through a whole sentence without stuttering?"

"I guess so, N-Naruto." She said. _It's back._ "I mean, I was going to ask you out a while ago, until I realized you w-were gay and then I s-started to realize how many good qualities Kiba had." She smiled. My mouth only hung wide open.

"H-H…How did you know I was gay!?" I yelled.

"Shhh! Naruto if you don't want others to know yet, don't just yell it in the hallway! I find it cute how sometimes you stare at Sasuke-kun, and then when I realized you never really talk about girls, dating, or anything about relationships, I just guessed." She smiled and giggled.

"Oh…" I sighed. "Is it that obvious?" She quickly shook her head.

"N-No! I just over thought about it, it was actually more of a guess."

"Oh okay. Good. But yaknow, if I wasn't I'd be all over your cute-self!" She only blushed more and laughed.

"N-Naruto-kun! Thank you." She said with a true smile. She was really pretty. I wasn't lying either.

"-And about Kiba, just tell him about your feelings, I am sure he feels the same. Trust me." I said with a wink. She only thanked me again and gave me a quick hug. I realized then if Kiba even tried to hurt her, I'd have to rip his balls off, best friend or not, she deserves the best.

"Oh- and good luck with Uchiha-kun!" She said as she walked back into the cafeteria. She's so smart it amazes me. I'm lucky to have her as a friend. As I walked back into the cafeteria, I accidentally bumped into Sasuke. After bowing a bunch of times laced with 'I'm so sorry!' and a few hateful 'How dare you touch Sasuke-kun!'s by some girls sitting at his table, I rushed back to my friends. That was so un-smooth! I'm so embarrassed. It would be Sasuke I bump into. As I sat down I noticed a few curious looks from my table, did I have something on my face? Sakura and Ino looked completely devious and scheming, Kiba looked angry, Shikamaru looked bored _What a surprise_, and Hinata just smiling in Kiba's direction. How had I not noticed her liking him before? I am so dense. It was Ino who was the first one to speak,

"So, Naruto, I was wondering… Would you switch partners with me for our lit project!?" She screamed ending her sentence.

"No Ino-pig! I was just going to ask Naruto that! Why should I have to work with Naruto while you work with Sasuke-kun?"

"Gee. Thanks you two." I turned towards Kiba ignoring the two girls fighting and asked, "Hey, Kiba, What's up? You look mad?"

"I'll tell you later." He practically growled. _What did I do to get him so pissed? _I thought to myself. Surely I have done nothing to deserve to be growled at by the brunette. I only nodded in reply to Kiba, then was brought back into Ino and Sakura's argument.

"So what do you think!?" They both yelled. I wanted to say 'No, you can't have Sasuke', but how would that sound? I don't have a legitimate reason to say 'No' aside from the fact that I just want to be with him. Damn. There was only one thing I could say. Not that it really mattered I guess.

"No!" a sudden yell erupted from Hinata. Everyone then turned to her. "I mean… Y-you can't."

"Why not?" They both asked the nervous girl.

"B-Because… Naruto already told me how he and Sasuke have thought of their project idea, and set the schedules for when they would work on it." She said.

"Well, it's a project based on our favorite color, so I am sure the topic can be easily changed. For the schedules thing, I am sure I can work it into my own schedule to see Sasuke-kun." Sakura said proudly. Damn. Why'd she always have to over analyze? Thanks for trying Hinata.

"Why do you get to be with Sasuke-kun?! I can free my entire schedule for Sasuke-kun!" Ino replied. "Naruto doesn't have to do what you say forehead."

"He doesn't have to listen to you either Ino-pig!" I looked to the other three of my friends, hoping for someone to save me, Hinata tried, and Shikamaru fighting against Ino and Sakura? Hah funny-

"Both of you. Just leave Naruto alone!" Kiba finally yelled. Hinata gave him a cute smile and his face turned redder than an apple. All of this went unnoticed to everyone but myself.

"Hmph." They both pouted each muttering something similar to 'This isn't over.' For now though, its good. That's all I can ask for. Thank you Hinata and Kiba.

----------------------------------------

Seemed like a good place to stop. :D So what did ya think? I hope you like it. Oh also, I think I might want to develop more personalities and the storyline before I have Naruto and Sasuke doin it… hehe. So yeah, but the relationship, should show more in the next chap maybe. Who knows? Read and Review

Peace out for now


End file.
